


睡1下罗曼

by dokodemodoor



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokodemodoor/pseuds/dokodemodoor
Summary: 不要问太多反正是那个男人回来了！





	睡1下罗曼

“那是没有办法的事情。”少女对眼前的青年缓缓绽放了微笑，透露着些许温柔的无奈，“如果这真的使你心怀抱歉或感激，那劳烦你还赠我一个承诺吧。”  
  
“不要再离开我，罗曼。”她挺直脊背，使它离开一直倚靠的墙壁，微微向前倾身，动作轻柔却坚定地握住对方的手掌。  
  
那青年的手微微颤抖。他有些无措似的，目光落在那温暖的莹白指尖，又倏忽落尽她金色的眼眸里。其中光彩惯似生动海洋沉睡在金色梦乡，安静时却又教人惊见无垠荒漠。  
  
“不要再离开。我远没有你想象的那样坚强。”她轻声叹息，话语听来属于埋怨，语气中却无半分苛责，“我再无法承受失去你的绝望。”  
  
罗马尼·阿其曼以最细致的态度端详少女的容颜。即使这是他朝夕相对的脸，但无疑他无论如何都不会对她心生不满与厌倦。  
  
没有人能够拒绝她，没有人忍心伤害她，如同璀璨梦乡的她。  
  
再也难以按捺住心中悸动，青年握住少女垂落身侧的纤细手臂，坚定地前倾身躯。  
  
给她最温柔的吻。  
  
事态发展超出预期，那自然而然的耳鬓厮磨发展成难舍难分缠缠绵绵。亲吻到了最后，少女径自解开青年单薄衬衣的领口。  
  
但仿佛少女的指尖有着滚烫的温度，青年条件反射般向后瑟缩。他握住少女的手腕，却由于克制着力道无法真正阻止她的动作。  
  
“——立夏。”他收紧手指，再施加更多几分力气，终于将少女的手牵离，他不敢抬眸看她，仿佛这太守“规矩”的他才最应当羞愧。  
  
不该如此。理智这样叫嚣着。纵使那是他心爱的、也深爱着他的少女，但仿佛不该这样。  
  
藤丸立夏静静将他凝望。  
  
她原是打算等待一个应答，可以充作暂停眼前一切的理由的应答。但很快她意识到了这不过是青年的臭毛病罢了。正对着青年低垂的眼睑，数遍他分明的眼睫，少女忽而敛眉，皱了皱自己小巧精致的鼻子。  
  
她轻易挣脱了青年缺乏底气的制约，再一次探出手去，果决地拽住了纽扣依附着的方寸柔滑布料。  
  
只消稍稍用力，就能将身材略显单薄纤瘦的青年推倒在床榻。虽然实则将他衬衣剥下就能见到还不算太丢人的精实肌肉，但面前心理防线才经历了溃乱崩塌的男性显然脆弱得不堪一击。  
  
“——真要拒绝的话。”少女言辞间颇有不满，“说服我。”  
  
“主动亲吻我的是你，难道你想不对后续事件负责吗？”她做出刻意的凶狠样子，凶巴巴地瞪视屈服于自己身下的手足无措的青年。  
  
那青年正在挣扎。  
  
他被迫与勇敢的少女对视，对视的时间越长，就会有越多的罪恶感将他吞没。原本就毫无底气，这下更是连基础的信心都要被抽空了。  
  
该怎么做——  
  
不是没有想过诚实顺从双方的欲望，可是一旦幻想里出现少女如同被暴雨欺凌的娇花般低泣的模样，罗马尼·阿其曼就想立刻逃离这间房间、并且给予自己“一周不准食用甜品”的残酷惩罚。  
  
不该这样。绝对不该迎来那样失控的情状，绝对，不该，这样。  
  
但如果这样落荒而逃，立夏绝对不会再理他了——！  
  
挣扎的结果——  
  
青年绝望地抬起手臂，将自己的眼睛遮掩。  
  
丢人。丢人至极。他在心里哀嚎。  
  
但是别无他法。  
  
少女温软的手掌肆意抚摸青年的肌肤。男性与女性能够获取快感的部位与所获取快感的程度应当是不同的。于是第一次做这种事的、一切都还在探索阶段的少女打起了十二分精神，仔仔细细地打量着、感受着对方此刻能够传达的一切反馈。  
  
她非常清醒，也非常清楚，面对这个男人时是无法抱怨主导权的归属问题的，明明这种事根本少有女孩儿肩扛重任的情况。  
  
一想到这里，就几乎想用“哼”这样的语气词对对方表达自己心中浓厚的不满了。  
  
但成就感也还算不赖。  
  
俯首轻轻含住青年胸前凸起的红珠时，她清晰地感受到青年的腰腹骤然绷紧。少女充满恶意地将双手卡在青年比例良好的腰侧，将他按回成紧贴床榻的姿势，而后又再展开对他敏感地点的攻势。  
  
对可能会出现的一切有趣反应心怀期待着。  
  
青年没有用于遮挡自己惭愧颜面的手不知何时攀在少女的肩臂。女孩儿肆意在他胸腹肌肤上留下湿热的活该被称为吻的印迹。她大约能猜测到他为什么不敢直面，也能够体会到他焦虑的心情，但早就做好一切准备的她的心底难免为此气呼呼地抱怨。  
  
款式略显宽松的裤子之下，他的热情可比他本人诚实太多了。  
  
抱怨到了后来也因为无趣无用而消散殆尽，从来最懂得如何苦中作乐的乐观的藤丸小姐终于盯上了要害所在。  
  
这男的继续任她宰割也好。  
  
少女抬起脸来，轻飘飘地再度望向并不遥远的对方的容颜。仍是遮蔽了一半的滑稽模样，透着些实实在在的无助，看着怪可怜的。  
  
藤丸立夏再一次皱了皱鼻子，仗着对方看不见，在这样明明热烈的气氛里朝对方做了一个佯怒的鬼脸。  
  
——也就别怪她不客气。  
  
她起身了，又向后退开了，动作幅度并不算大，但刚好足以使她得到合适的角度与距离。  
  
刻意迷惑敌人似的，她左手的手指不轻不重地搭在他裤腰的边沿。其后的沉默与静止略有些长了，长得仿佛折磨。  
  
仿佛听见了呼唤。  
  
孱弱的、来自青年的呼唤。他在喊她的名字，不抱希望、但还是尝试这样阻止她了。  
  
少女不为所动。甚至，她如同根本不曾听见这一声似的。  
  
而后，真正充当主攻者的右手，不紧不慢地握住了青年全身上下最敏感的那一处。  
  
她俯下身去，低下头去，并没有对裤腰再做些什么。而是径自隔着裤子的布料，将她掌握着的那一处亲吻。  
  
——当然不止这样。  
  
她抬起眼眸，这一回囿于距离角度没能观察对方的表情，但她看见他于身侧绞紧单薄床单的手指了。  
  
她于是满意地翘起唇角了。但现在不是可以径自得意的时候。她微微张开唇瓣。在短暂的试探后，毫无芥蒂地、用湿热的口腔将他顶端包含。  
  
那是青年终于忍无可忍的时刻。  
  
上帝也难以搞懂他究竟用了多少力气才将喷薄而出的欲望忍耐按捺。扣住女孩儿的肩膀，半拖半拽地将她从身下捞起，罗马尼·阿其曼终于像个正常男人似的，用强硬的姿态将这一位积极勇敢的少女压制。  
  
可他面上偏偏还带着可怜的神色。尤其那双湿漉漉的如微雨后的青草地的眼眸，里面仿佛写满了缺乏强悍的责备。  
  
“——立夏。”  
  
他或许本来是要说“不可以这样做”的。  
  
但是对着少女同样润湿如大雾降临的眼眸，被欲望侵染的可怜眼眸，他终于放弃了无用的挣扎。  
  
——还是再诚实一点好了。对自己无可奈何、但对眼前的少女更加无可奈何的青年，稍稍起身了。  
  
为了调整此时此刻并不足够舒适的姿势。  
  
他扶住少女纤细的腰肢，低首时与她前额相贴，而后是挺立的、有着漂亮轮廓的鼻梁。他轻轻地亲吻她，仍然不太热烈，克制几乎满溢。  
  
而后缓慢而郑重地沉下身躯，不出所料地感受到了两个人重要部位的准确贴合，以及双方不由自主的战栗，和对彼此的渴望。  
  
青年喉间发出悠长的喟叹，开口是少女似乎熟悉但又极其陌生的语气。  
  
“要乖一点。”  
  
那少女的心中似乎诞生过悔恨的情绪。应当是诞生过的，譬如在这样疲倦至极却仍被不知疲倦的青年按在床榻上欺压的时刻。鬼知道这是第几个这样的时刻。  
  
这一次的起初还是跪趴着的姿势，但已经多次承受绝顶的高潮快感的身体早就空有其表，并不拥有太多继续承受青年有力撞击的力气。  
  
自身支撑着腰臀的力道坍塌之后，青年仍旧通过紧握她腰侧的双手借赠她维持姿势的支撑点，但被径自按压在床榻上根本是迟早的事。在空中摇晃的胸乳落在质感有些粗糙的床单上，在顶弄致使的身体的前后摇晃中被摩擦挤压。  
  
那只手挤入身体与床榻的空隙之中、向两人交合的地方探去时，藤丸立夏几乎是出自本能做出了反抗。  
  
她成功地捉住了那只手，在它抵达目的地之前。但青年丝毫没有听从她指示的意思，虽然他特地俯身下来了。  
  
他的体温炙热，胸腹正好与她脊背逐渐贴合，她正因微薄汗水的蒸发感到微凉的肌肤得到了慰藉，身体便不自觉地向热源贴去。  
  
偏偏这样的动作给了他那一只手更大的便利。  
  
他微微侧过脸，贴在她耳边。虽然体力确实充沛，足以他继续折腾他可怜的女孩儿直到失去哭泣的力气，但他也确然因为激烈的动作微微喘息了。  
  
他声音一如既往的温柔，但不会有人比少女更清楚，那是虚伪至极的哄骗。  
  
“没关系。”他这样说，还偏要做出一点让步、试探、委屈的语气和音调，“明明——立夏很舒服，不是吗？”  
  
那只手无视了少女的劝阻，轻易找寻到热烈交合之处的前方，用绝不算轻柔的力道揉弄着少女充血的阴蒂。  
  
非常明确地改变了操弄的深度和力道，青年清晰听见怀中少女变调的鸣泣，同时毫不留情地合拢手指，将那一处掐捏。  
  
不住收缩的内壁并没有得到舒缓的时机，而是迎接了速率有增无减的重重撞击，高潮被极力延长，少女的腿根都在抽搐，汹涌而出的液体在撞击中化作碎沫，再一次加深床单上湿润粘腻的色泽。  
  
但总有结束的时候。  
  
他将她渐弱的尖叫含进口中，用唇舌抚慰她在极大刺激后坠入空洞的心。少女哽咽着，被他调转了方向，再一次正面地拥入怀中。  
  
“——罗曼……”她这样轻轻呼唤他的名字，用那双泛着细碎金光的眼眸向他求饶。  
  
青年亲昵地蹭了蹭她汗湿的鬓发。可即使对这样的她心怀爱怜，他仍是用那样温柔的声音撒最恶劣的谎。  
  
“再给我一次吧，立夏。”他可怜兮兮地开口，忽而顶弄少女的动作却在恶意赠予她大起大落的过激快感。  
  
也不过那样几下，便使虚弱的少女娇喘连连，任由自己无力瘫倒在他怀抱之中。  
  
青年将少女身体向上略微托举，缓缓退出她身体，动作间带出蔓延泛滥的情欲催生的潮。黏稠的液体滴落在他腿间，甚至溅落在他腰腹，仍未得到这一次释放的他的欲望岿然不动，只在她离开后才轻轻蹭弄穴外柔嫩的软肉。  
  
“——只差这一点点。”  
  
他那一双该死的无辜无害的眼眸落在她眼里。  
  
“——帮帮我吧。”  
  
后来又被捉着抵在墙上、甚至压在窗台上，总归是狠狠弄了整整半个小时的少女顶着沙哑的嗓音毫无威慑力地怒骂：  
  
“帮你个鬼——！”她的脏话因为细密的刺激而变得破碎，“……混蛋罗曼尼！”  
  
至于打着“不能辜负立夏的热情”的旗号、大行流氓之举的这男人，显然不会因为这样一句怒骂就动摇退缩了。  
  
事后的后悔羞愧与反省，那就都再说吧。


End file.
